The Internet of things (IoT) refers to a network of physical objects with Internet connectivity, and the communication between such objects and other Internet-enabled devices and systems. The IoT extends Internet connectivity beyond traditional devices (e.g., desktop computers, laptop computers, smart phones, tablets, etc.) to a range of devices and everyday things that may utilize embedded technology to communicate and interact with an external environment via the Internet.